Enroscado y Loco
by School of Hard Knocks
Summary: Ok Jimmy snaps on his own show.And he becomes the new barney?Oh and its not in spanish just so you know.
1. The End of it All

Disclaimer plus something from the author: Ok I do not own this show slash cartoon because I aint that rich. And cause I have numerous complaints set against me for claiming shows as my own. So maybe one day I'll be caught for it. But not today. Also this a random story that happened to come into my head during a long drive home and filled with words that would make your kids think that this world is full of s%T. OK im done ranting and hide your daughters.

Shows a scene with Jimmy in a bear costume.

Jimmy: Hey kids you know wat time it is.

Kids watching the show yell: Its fun time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOHOOOO!

Jimmy: YESSS!! And you know how we have fun! Counting our crappy ABC crap.

Kids look at the screen and then walk to their parents.

Random Kid: Mommy wat does crap mean?

Mom: OH that's a grown up word and you wont need to know that until your 16.

Screen Manager: Um Mr. Neutron you cant say crap onstage.

Jimmy turns to the guy with a plastered smile.

Jimmy: Oh really. Well my life sucks, I lost someone I loved, im now the new barney, and my dreams are dead gone so fk off!

Jimmy pulls out a shotgun and blows the guys legs off.

Kids scream and run away. Jimmy laughs maniacally and shoots at random people and stuff.

Camera Man: Well I hope the guy is positive for meth or he's just breathing in those gases outside the building on his free time.

Everybody back at retroville watching.

Libby: Look wat you've done Cindy. You've made the poor guy go be screwed in the head.

Cindy: What?! I didn't do anything.

Sheen: Oh yea well then wat did you guys do when he was here and you too went to a hotel together.

Libby looks at Cindy with a shocked expression.

Libby: You had sex with a psycho?!

Cindy: He is not a psycho! And your one to talk. You do it with Sheen!

Libby and Cindy start punching and fighting while Sheen is videoing.

Sheen: Damn! This good. be one of those violent porno movies.

Carl: Ummm I guess not everyones in there right mind today. I mean even Jimmy makes Sheen look normal.

People run wild with guns and wat not. Buildings are destroyed and everyone is screwed up. Bomb blows up some random state and people are partying nekkid out the streetz. California is now its own island.

Hoodie: Well that's the end of it all. I'll just summarize the story. Jimmy becomes a leader of his own tribe. Cindy and Libby are now in the porno bussiness and Sheen is the camera guy. And Carl... well noone knows wat the hell happen to him.

DA END OR A NEW BEGINNING?

Ok thats all of this so called story. I was just bored and wrote it on. I dunno it kinda reminds me of Aqua Teen Hunger Force with a little bit of South Park thrown up in there. I know i'll get flamed and probably on the author abuse list. But i couldn't help it man.


	2. What the hell is wrong wit me!

Authors note and disclaimer: I'm getting to use to this. Anyway I absolutely don't own JN. If I did...well you wouldn't want to know how screwed up the carton would be. Anyway read up on this story if you liked the other one that was stupid. But if you hated the other one don't even bother reading this crap. Oh you know what. I'M STILL A CHICKEN STRIP! SO IF YOU WANT SOME YOU KNOW IM HERE. (Smirks seductively)

* * *

The buildings are all ruins. Cities are all main battlefields for the hunters and tribes.

Jimmy then stands up on a pile of rocks. He is wearing a leopard loincloth and has numerous tribal paintings on him and his holding a rifle with some writings on it. Behind him stands a group of warriors like himself. On the opposite side is another tribe. There leader Nick.

Then Jimmy holds up his rifle and yells.

"Who wants milk and cookies!" Jimmy says.

Everybody anime falls back.

"What?" Jimmy says.

Everybody goes back to team cookies lair and have there milk and cookies.

"These cookies are good, but I like waffles better."

Jimmy then stands up.

"How dare you despise the magic cookie and all its glorious beauty!"

"Like this!" Nick says.

Nick than grabs the cookie and rubs it on his ass. The cookie team then gasps in shock.

"Oh yea... well...

Grabs a waffle and rubs it on his crotch.

"How dare you!" Nick says.

"Yes how dare I." Jimmy says.

Nick then fires the first shot and everybody starts shooting each other. Jimmy rams his rifle end at some guys head. Some person stars dancing and gets blown off. Jimmy just shoots randomly then he shoots his teammate and Nick shoots his teammate.

"What the hell am I doing?" They both say.

Starts shooting the other people. A reporter walks in.

"Well here we have a huge fight happening with the Cookies and the Waffles.

She then gets shot. Jimmy walks to the camera

"I love you Martha Stewart. Call me baby."

Skips off to another scene back at Retroville.

Cindy is stripping off her clothes but stops when she sees the TV.

"CINDY! Stop watching and focus at the task at hand or your fired!" Yells the director.

"Wait! Can we take a break?"

"Ok but only 15 mins."

The director zips up his pants where he was masturbating. Cindy runs to find Libby.

"Libby did u see the news."

"Oh you mean the one where OJ Simpson is free of any charges and then has sex with his cousin. Yea I saw." Libby says.

"No. Wait what. Never mind. I mean the one that just showed."

"Oh......

Waits for Libby's answer.

"Well." Cindy says.

"OH yea. The one where Jimmy shots all these people. Yea I saw it and damn does Jimmy look fine in that loincloth." Libby says.

"Oh hell no. You just did not just say my boi was hot."

"I think I did bitch."

"You wanna make something of it."

"Yea you whore."

Then Cindy pounces on Libby and they then have another violent scene that it was all censored out and you had to be 35 to watch it. Sheen walks in a pulls out his video recorder.

"Man. Am I going to get a promotion after this!" Sheen says.

Author: Well this is where we don't know where Carl is. I mean I think he's dead but who knows. He might just be ALIVE!

* * *

Ok another chapter for you kids to read. You know what I was thinking. Well actually you can't know what I was thinking cause...you can't. But anyway I was thinking that maybe we should have chat rooms on this site. You had to be logged in to be able to use it. Plus it let you know the authors better. Huh. Huh. Come on I know you like the idea. Well I like it at least.


End file.
